Sonáta pro padlé
by paleblue nightingale
Summary: Když se domem ozývá hudba, rozbuší se nejedno srdce... Hermiona Grangerová/Remus Lupin
1. Chapter 1

Sonáta pro padlé

kapitola

Domem na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12 se nesla hudba. Teskná melodie, která byla plná smutku, strádání a stesku a snad jen nota či dvě prozrazovaly skladatelovu naději na lepší zítřky.

Remus Lupin, vlkodlak, člen Fénixova řádu a bývalý bradavický profesor Obrany proti černé magii, za sebou zavřel vstupní dveře, sundal si starý obnošený kabát, prošel dlouhou temnou chodbou, minul obraz staré madam Blackové, která okamžitě začala nadávat, a vstoupil do hudebního salonku.

Byla to ta nejkrásnější místnost v domě a také jeho nejoblíbenější. Však ji téměř sám postavil vlastníma rukama. Pro nikoho jiného nebyl zrovna hudební salonek nejdůležitější.

Světlý pokoj byl provedený v teplých zlatých a jantarových odstínech, s menší knihovnou, která obsahovala spíše mudlovské romány a sbírky básní než drahé svazky o té nejtemnější magii, jako tomu bylo ve velké knihovně v prvním patře. Obrovská pohodlná pohovka a měkká křesla přímo vybízely, aby se v nich posedělo, a stěny zdobily kouzelné obrazy s výjevy z útesů, zahrad, pláží či lesů a luk. Obrazy byly tak dovedně nakreslené, že pozorovatel měl dojem, že se dívá spíše z okna, než na krásné umění.

Ale skutečnou perličkou salonku bylo překrásné černé lesknoucí se koncertní křídlo, které stálo blízko krbu s ozdobnými římsami. Na něm stála v křišťálové váze kytice slunečnic, které Ona milovala. A právě Ona seděla na sametem potažené lavičce a hrála pomalou smutnou píseň.

Když za sebou zavřel dveře, které okamžitě na protest hlasitě zaskřípaly, otočila se hrající žena k němu a věnovala mu upřímný úsměv. Přejela ho pohledem od hlavy až k patě, aby zjistila, jestli není po výpravě vážně zraněn, jestli nekrvácí a kolik má nových modřin a šrámů.

I Remus si ji pozorně prohlédl. Ženu velmi drobnou a křehkou, téměř éterickou, s dokonalou, krásnou tváří, kterou museli vytvarovat nadaní bohové, když měli dobrý den. Zdobily ji plné, šarlatově zbarvené rty a drobný roztomilý nos. Ale to, co doopravdy poutalo pozornost, byly velké mandlové oči, které měly tu nejkrásnější zlatou barvu a byly tak hluboké, že člověk viděl až na dno její duše.

Obličej jí rámovaly husté zlatohnědé vlasy, které jí v hladkých vlnách padaly až k útlému pasu jako lesklý, hebký vodopád.

Hermiona Grangerová vstala od klavíru, červené šaty z hedvábí se jí kolem kotníků zatřepotaly a přešla ke stolku, na kterém byla připravená porcelánová konvička s čajem. Z ní mu nalila šálek horského nápoje a přidala tři kostky cukru a trochu smetany, přesně tak, jak to měl rád. Nalila i sobě, posadila se do křesla a pokynula mu, aby si přisedl k ní.

„Tak mi řekni, co se stalo. Byli jste pryč déle, než je u průzkumných misí běžné. Měla jsem strach." Její hlas zněl jako tisíce rolniček a Remus musel potlačit teplo šířící se mu tělem, když se jemnými prsty dotkla jeho kolena. Zhluboka se nadechl a upil trochu horkého nápoje.

„Vše šlo ze začátku skvěle. Prošli jsme Deanův les skoro celý a potkali jsme několik uprchlíků. Začali jsme je přemisťovat do úkrytů, ale než jsme se stačili také přemístit, zaútočili na nás. Byla tam přesila, Smrtijedi stále přicházeli a obklíčili nás." Muž si povzdechl a se zamračením odložil křehký šálek s motivem ptáčků na větvičkách. „Nemohli jsme toho mnoho udělat. Na přemístění je potřeba plná koncentrace na jediné místo, a to nebylo možné. Utvořili jsme kruh a vždy jeden agent se dvěma uprchlíky se přemístil, zatímco ostatní byli kolem nich a chránili je. Když jsme zbývali poslední čtyři, postavili jsme se kolem Hestie Jonesové, každý jsme se chytli části jejího oblečení a bojovali jsme, než se nám podařilo uniknout. Málem nás pobili, Miney." I přes vážnost nastalé situace se Hermiona neubránila pousmání, které jí zvlnilo rty.

Jen Remus Lupin jí říkal tou přezdívkou. Miney ji nazývali pouze prarodiče z matčiny strany a ona se jednou před starším mužem prořekla. Od té doby byla Miney, když začalo být opravdu zle nebo když ji chtěl Lupin rozveselit, odlehčit jí od stálého břemene probíhající války.

„Ale zvládli jste to, vlku. Byl někdo zraněný?" zeptala se a nabídla mu jednu ze sušenek, které ten den Krátura napekl.

„Uprchlíci byli dehydrovaní, podvyživení a trochu potlučení, ale jinak byli snad v pořádku. Moodyho ale zasáhla ošklivá znetvořující kletba a nějaký čas neudrží hůlku a nebude schopný se pohybovat dost rychle, takže nás nebude doprovázet na mise. Tonksová spadla, zakopla o vlastní nohu a vyvrtla si kotník." Remus si ukousl velký kus sladkosti s kousky čokolády a oříšky.

„A co ty?"

„Jen modřiny a odřená kolena."

„A zničil sis svoji nejlepší košili. Ale to nevadí, večer ji spravím. Teď…" Odsunula čaj i tác se sušenkami na stranu a máchla hůlkou. Na stolku se náhle objevila vyřezávaná krabice, kterou když otevřela, ukázala se kouzelnická sada první pomoci. Dokrvovací, bolest utišující a čisticí lektvary, masti na modřiny, popáleniny a protizánětlivé masti, obvazy, nůžky a několik náplastí.

„Podíváme se na tvoje zranění, sice nejsou vážná, ale mohou se ošklivě zanítit a způsobit ti problémy."

Ze zkušenosti Remus věděl, že nemá šanci odmítnout, a tak se pohodlně usadil na pohovku a trpělivě čekal, až mu opatrně rozstřihne kalhoty.

Hermiona nad ním začarovala diagnostické kouzlo, aby zjistila, jestli nemá vnitřní zranění nebo nebyl zasažen kletbou, která by v něm dřímala, aby zaútočila později, až bude nejslabší a nejzranitelnější.

Když jí z tváře zmizela starostivá vráska, ulevilo se mu. Hermiona odložila hůlku na stolek vedle krabice, sehnula se nad jeho koleny a jemnými, hbitými prsty zkontrolovala okolí ran, než kouzly odstranila špínu a zaschlou krev, aby se dostala ke zranění samotnému.

Vzala lahvičku s nazelenalým obsahem a kápla mu několik kapek na každé zraněné koleno, aby rána byla opravdu vyčištěná a neměla šanci se zanítit. Pak mu do kůže kolem vmasírovala mast a nakonec mu kolena pečlivě zavázala připraveným obvazem.

Kalhoty mu spravila pomocí kouzla _Reparo_ a očistila je od bahna, listí a malých větviček.

„Tohle vypij. Za chviličku to začne zase bolet jako čert." Do ruky mu vrazila šálek čaje, do kterého vylila lektvar proti bolesti. Remus ho poslušně vypil, ale ani několik kostek cukru a smetany navíc nedokázalo přebít hořkou příchuť dryáku, která mu utkvěla na jazyku.

Hermiona zatím uklidila krabici a máchnutím hůlky ji odčarovala, načež z opěradla křesla sebrala pletenou deku, kterou upletla Molly Weasleyová, aby si zkrátila čas, než bude moct začít plést tradiční vánoční svetry. Přehodila mu ji přes nohy a pečlivě po stranách zastrkala pod tělo.

„Měl by sis na chviličku odpočinout. Donesu ti zatím něco k jídlu."

„Kde jsou vlastně ostatní? Vypadá to, že je dům prázdný." Remus si nechal nalít další čaj, objal porcelánový šálek prokřehlými prsty a pohodlně se opřel.

„Molly a Ginny šly sehnat nějaké jídlo, Artur je na Ministerstvu a ostatní Weasleyovi jsou jen zalezlí v pokojích, aby si před večerní schůzí odpočinuli. Tedy kromě Rona, ten je s Harrym na další výpravě. Šli na nějaký hřbitov ve Skotsku. No a profesor Snape byl včera povolán k Ty-víš-komu a říkal, že na cestě zpět se musí zastavit na pár místech, aby doplnil zásoby přísad na lektvary. Ale prý to na setkání s Brumbálem stihne a bude mít informace o chystaných útocích."

Starší muž přikývl a spolkl velký doušek kouřící tekutiny, aby se zahřál. Hermiona odešla z pokoje, Remus si unaveně povzdechl a zavřel pálící oči.

Byl to velmi dlouhý den. Byly dny, kdy to chtěl vzdát, na celou válku se vykašlat a odejít co nejdál od Londýna, z Anglie. Ale teď, potom, co bolest odešla, tělem se mu šířilo teplo a věděl, že se brzo nají a vyspí, byl vlkodlak velmi rád, že je zpět na Ústředí, i když to znamenalo, že bude muset brzo znovu do boje.

Do pokoje vstoupila Hermiona s podnosem, na kterém byl talíř kuřecí polévky, sýrové a šunkové sendviče s rajčaty a za ní levitovala nádoba s pomerančovým džusem.

Lupinovi hlasitě zakručelo v břiše. Umíral hlady a vrhl se na jídlo jako pes na kost. Mladá žena se usmála a znovu se vrátila ke klavíru.

Když začala hrát, zachvělo se mu srdce. Vzduchem se nesla ta pomalá, teskná melodie, kterou slyšel, když přišel. Zaposlouchal se do hudby, ve které bylo vetkáno tolik bolesti jejího skladatele.

Miloval písně, které Miney stvořila, dokázaly ho uklidnit i rozveselit. Stejně jako ona.

Dřív se členové Fénixova řádu divili jeho vztahu s touto dívkou, ale dnes už ho brali jako samozřejmost. Remus ji považoval za spřízněnou duši. Hodiny spolu dokázali mluvit o všem možném nebo si vedle sebe jen v příjemném tichu četli. Ona dokázala pochopit jeho lykantropii, nebála se ho a jeho často se měnící nálady před úplňkem zvládala s elegancí a vtipem.

S Hermionou se sblížil po jedné bitvě o dva roky dříve. Tehdy ji našel na zemi v roztrhaném a zkrvaveném oblečení, s hůlkou příliš daleko, než aby na ni dosáhla a mohla se tak bránit Smrtijedovi, který se nad ní skláněl a upravoval si černo černý hábit. Lupin na něj okamžitě poslal několik odzbrojujících a svazovacích kleteb a také jednu odmršťovací, aby ho dostal co nejdál od zraněné ženy.

Když k ní poklekl, viděl skelný pohled, který ho vyděsil víc, než kdyby se před ním objevil sám Temný pán. Rychle přivolal Hermioninu hůlku, opatrně si dívku zvedl do náruče a s rychlým kývnutím směrem k Moodymu, aby věděl, že už nebudou bojovat, se přemístil na Ústředí za madam Pomfreyovou.

Po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, když uslyšel výčet jejích zranění.

Zlomená ruka.

Otřes mozku.

Nespočet vážných vnitřních zranění.

A byla znásilněná. Madam Pomfreyové se třásl hlas, když mu to říkala a z očí jí tekly slzy. Hermiona Grangerová byla její oblíbená osoba a měli k sobě zvlášť blízko, protože léčitelka učila dívku lékařské magii.

Tehdy se k ní Remus posadil a zůstal u ní celou noc, než se probudila, a i potom ji často navštěvoval.

Byl jedním ze tří lidí, se kterými po té události mluvila. On, Minerva McGonagallová a Severus Snape.

Největším překvapením byl právě poslední zmiňovaný. Ale později Lupin pochopil, proč si tak rozumějí. Snape ji nešetřil, nezacházel s ní jako s porcelánovou panenkou a nechodil kolem ní po špičkách.

Nakonec se z letargie probrala a začala více méně znovu fungovat. Sice odmítla znovu jít na bojiště a necítila se dobře sama v přítomnosti mnoha mužů, ale jinak bylo vše v pořádku.

Jen Harry a Ron nedokázali pochopit, jak hluboká je rána po tom, co jí temná strana udělala. Nechápali, proč jí byla jejich přítomnost nepříjemná, stejně jako jejich dotyky. Mysleli si, že prostě zapomene a vše půjde jako předtím.

Dnes už si nebyli tak blízcí jako za školních časů a nemluvili spolu, když nemuseli.

Z rozjímání Remuse vyrušila rána, to jak prudce otevřené dveře do hudebního salonku praštily do stěny.

Do místnosti vběhl Harry, následovaný Ronem. Oba byli zaprášení, zpocení a popadali dech.

„Rychle, stalo se něco hrozného. Něco…" Harryho přerušil hlasitý mužský řev, ozývající se z jídelny.


	2. Kapitola 2

_Sonáta pro padlé_

2. kapitola

Remus bez řečí rychle vyskočil z pohovky – div, že neporazil podnos s nádobím, popadl svou a Hermioninu hůlku, kterou jí cestou podal, a vyběhl za Harrym a Ronem.

Vešli do ošuntělého obývacího pokoje s prošlapanými koberci, strhanými tapetami, špinavými okny a otlučeným krbem, který byl jako jediný v domě napojen na zabezpečenou letaxovou síť.

Uprostřed místnosti na rozviklané židli, která držela pohromadě snad jen silou vůle, byl přivázaný muž v černém hábitu s velikou kapucí, která mu zakrývala celou tvář. Když měl hlavu skloněnou, tak ho ani Remus ani Hermiona nepoznali.

„Kdo to je?" zeptal se vlkodlak klidně a přistoupil k vězňovi, aby mu strhl kápi dolů. Ukázala se mladá, velmi bledá tvář známého mladíka s hnědými střapatými vlasy a jizvou nad levým obočím. Tu mu způsobil Draco Malfoy při jedné z mnoha roztržek, které spolu měli.

„Justin Finch-Flechey," vydechla Hermiona roztřeseně a pevně zatnula pěsti.

„Proč jste vzali smrtijeda na Ústředí?" Remus nechápal, proč jsou tak šokováni. On sám cítil pouze tíhu, protože mladého muže rok učil.

„Justin je mudlorozený, svou rodinu zbožňuje. Nikdy by se nestal Voldemortovým přisluhovačem," vysvětlila Hermiona. Pomalu k zajatci přešla a hůlkou zkontrolovala jeho životní funkce.

„Co se stalo?" otočil se Lupin k mužům.

„Byli jsme na hřbitově, kde je pohřbená Riddleova matka, a hledali jsme prostě něco, cokoliv, co by nám pomohlo ho porazit. A najednou se tam objevili smrtijedi. Bojovali jsme a většina jich utekla, ale tohohle jsme našli v bezvědomí. Sundali jsme mu masku, abychom zjistili totožnost a no… Výsledek sami vidíte. Justin Finch-Flechey." Ron rukou máchl ke svázanému chlapci a posadil se na pohovku.

„Doufám, že jste dodrželi pravidla, když jste ho přiváželi," poznamenala mladá dívka směrem k Harrymu a Ronovi.

„Ach… Hmm. Jaká pravidla?" ozval se rozpačitě zrzek a vyměnil si pohled s přítelem.

„Děláš si srandu?" Hermiona po nich hodila velmi zlý pohled a záblesk v jejích očích připomínal tu starou vlasatou vševědku Hermionu Grangerovou, která zmizela s příchodem války.

„Prosím, řekněte, že si děláte jen srandu. Snad jste neprozradili Smrtijedovi, kde se nachází Ústředí Fénixova řádu, hlavní organizace, která brání Ty-Víš-Komu, aby nás všechny nezmasakroval."

„A komu by to asi tak řekl?" zaútočil Ron s tvářemi rudými studem.

„Komu by to asi řekl?!" zapitvořila se na něj žena. „Pitomče. Tebe prostě nenapadlo, na co asi mají na ruce znamení zla, co? Krom svolávání taky přes něj mohou smrtijedi předávat informace. Proto taky existují pravidla na převážení zajatců. Co jste si mysleli? Že když ho hezky poprosíme, zamrkáme na něj řasama a připomeneme mu starý dobrý časy, nepráskne nás při nejbližší možné příležitosti, nebo co?" vykřikla pobouřeně a pohnula se směrem k bývalým přátelům.

Remus ji rychle popadl kolem pasu a přitáhnul její zmítající se tělo k sobě. Bylo málo lidí, od kterých by si nechala líbit takový dotyk a dotyčná osoba přitom nepřišla o jednu či více končetin. Držel ji pevně, ale jemně a pustil ji, až když se dostatečně uklidnila a byla schopná racionálního myšlení.

„Hermiona má pravdu. Udělali jste chybu, ale to vyřešíme později. Teď musíme přerušit to spojení, a když budeme mít štěstí, ještě nic neodeslal." Remus se přísně zadíval na mladší muže a v uklidňujícím gestu položil ruku na rameno Miney.

Vytáhl hůlku, přešel k Justinovi, vyhrnul mu rukáv od černého hávu a pomalým pohybem mu začal přejíždět nad odhaleným znamením.

Zaklínadlo, které použil na potlačení moci znamení zla, znali pouze členové Fénixova řádu. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black a Alastor Moody ho vymysleli pro případy, jako byl tento. Přestože Moody vehementně protestoval proti účasti Snapea, u kterého, jak prohlašoval, nebyla jistota, ke které straně vlastně patří, a Řád mu tak nemůže důvěřovat, Severus byl klíčovým článkem výzkumu. Přispěl nejen svou rozsáhlou znalostí temné magie a lektvarů, ale také dal k dispozici své vlastní znamení k pokusům, které ve většině případů byly nesmírně bolestivé a nebezpečné.

Když teď Remus několikrát zopakoval kouzelnou formuli, bylo vidět, jak oživlé tetování s lebkou a hadem pomalu bledne a kolem něj se tvoří výrazná modřina. Dokud modřina nezmizí, kouzlo trvá a nelze jej zrušit.

Bolest, kterou proces vyvolal, zajatce probudila. Škubl sebou, vytřeštil oči a divoce se na rozviklané židli zazmítal.

„Zmlkni, nebo na tebe znovu pošlu _Mdloby_," zavrčel Harry a svou hůlkou mu zamával před obličejem.

Hermiona ho loktem silně praštila do žaludku, aby odstoupil, a sama se přiblížila k Justinovi.

„Justine, slyšíš mě?" Jemně ho chytla za bradu a donutila ho tak dívat se přímo na ni.

„Mudlovská šmejdko, dej ze mě ty svý špinavý pracky pryč," zasyčel vztekle. Ránu, která mu přiletěla, nejspíš vůbec nečekal, protože ho na minutu ohromila a přerušila jeho nenávistné litanie. Remus se rozhodně nesnažil být nějak jemný a následně smrtijeda popadl za vlasy a škubl jím k sobě.

„Chovej se slušně, chlapče. Nejsi zrovna v postavení, kdy si můžeš vyskakovat." Lupin nechal do svého hlasu proniknout něco ze síly, vzteku a nenávisti svého vnitřního vlka.

„Musíme ho přesunout do sklepa. Teď s ním stejně nic nemůžeme udělat. Musíme počkat na profesora Brumbála a ostatní a probrat naše možnosti." Hermiona promluvila na Remuse a naprosto ignorovala zbývající společnost v místnosti.

Vlkodlak zamyšleně přikývl a dobře mířenou ranou poslal Justina Finch-Fletcheyho do bezvědomí.

„Kde ses tohle naučil?" zeptala se Miney, zatímco otvírala dveře, aby všichni tři muži mohli popadnout smrtijeda i se židlí a táhnout ho směrem ke sklepu.

Lupin nevinně zamrkal a za doprovodu nespokojeného funění, mručení a sípění jí odpověděl:

„Tohle? Myslím, že jsem to pochytil z nějakého tvého mudlovského filmu. Měla jsi pravdu, jsou opravdu poučné."

Tiše se rozesmála a otevřela jim dveře do sklepa. Šla první a cestou kouzly rozsvěcela připravené pochodně. Museli být velmi opatrní, protože schody směřující dolů nebyly z těch nejbezpečnějších. Některá prkna byla prohnilá a nemohli na ně stoupnout, jiná dokonce chyběla a oni je museli velmi opatrně přeskočit.

Nakonec sešli do úzké dlouhé chodby lemované dveřmi. První troje dveře minuli bez povšimnutí.

První byly od Severusovy laboratoře, pevně zamčené a opatřené spoustou zabezpečovacích kouzel a také několika velice ošklivými kletbami. Nikdo si nedovolil jít tam bez povolení.

Druhé byly stejně zabezpečené a ukrývaly ložnici profesora Snapea, který chtěl dostát své pověsti sklepního netopýra.

Třetí byly železné, tlusté a opatřené mocnými kouzly proti rozbití. Byla to ta nejbezpečnější místnost v domě, velice podobná bombovým krytům. To byla místnost, kam se Remus o úplňku zavíral a kde se pravidelně měnil na vlkodlaka.

Prošli až ke čtvrtým dveřím, které otevřeli tak prudce, že narazili na zeď a z té odpadl kus omítky. Dveře skrývaly jen prázdný prostor s vlhkými zdmi, betonovou podlahou a jednou poblikávající žárovkou. Pokoj jako z hororu.

Hermiona zůstala na chodbě a Remus, Harry a Ron dotáhli židli i s vězněm doprostřed pokoje. Starší muž se ujistil, že je smrtijed stále v bezvědomí, a zbavil ho pout, aby se mohl sám pohybovat. Pak ho prohledal, jestli nemá záložní hůlku v rukávu nebo v nohavici a vyšel na chodbu za Miney. Chlapci ho rychle následovali.

Mladá žena opatřila místnost zaklínadly proti úniku, proti používání magie, proti hluku a neškodným lékouzelnickým kouzlem, které zajistilo, že věděli, kdy se jejich bývalý spolužák probudí.

„Tak to by bylo. Co je k jídlu?" Ron se otočil k odchodu a společně s kamarádem rychle vyběhli schody.

„Co je k jídlu? Všechny nás ohrozí a jediné, na co se zeptá, je, co je k jídlu?" Zasyčela Hermiona s pohledem zabodnutým do jejich zad.

Remus si povzdychl, položil jí jemně ruku na záda a pobídl k odchodu.

„Ti už se nezmění," řekl jí, když vystoupali na vrchol schodiště. Otočila se k němu a trochu se pousmála.

„Máš pravdu. No, teď nemáme co dělat minimálně tak dvě tři hodinky. Co kdyby ses šel vysprchovat a trochu prospat? Zatím ti spravím tu košili. Je to tvoje nejlepší a je jí škoda." Miney mu položila jednu malou ručku na prsa a pohladila látku jeho svršku. Divoce se mu rozbušilo srdce a mohl jen doufat, že to necítí.

„Dobře. Pak za tebou přijdu do salonku." Lupin se rychle otočil a spěchal k sobě do ložnice v druhém patře.

„Udělám další čaj a přinesu zákusky. Pospěš si!" zavolala za ním. Jediné, čím dal najevo, že ji slyšel, bylo lehké mávnutí rukou.

Když trochu zadýchaně vpadl do pokoje, přivítal ho stálý pach vlhkosti a zatuchliny, smíšený s jeho osobitou vůní kávy a doutníků.

Postel, stejně chladná a vlhká jako zbytek vybavení, stála uprostřed, s vybledlým zeleným povlečením a nebesy s dírami a pavučinami. Dva noční stolky stojící po stranách byly vybaveny malými lampičkami se zelenými stínidly, budíkem, rozečtenou knihou a nedopitou láhví od Ohnivé whisky na horší časy. Vlastně vše v pokoji a v domě odpovídalo tomu, že v něm po mnoho generací žili Zmijozelští.

Remus se příliš nerozhlížel, rovnou přešel ke staré vyřezávané komodě, vyndal si čisté oblečení a zamířil ke koupelně. Ujistil se, že za sebou dobře zavřel dveře, a otočil starodávným klíčem v zámku. Kalhoty, svetr a spodní prádlo ze sebe serval, ale košili rozepnul, kouzly očistil a úhledně složil.

Když mu na chladnou kůži dopadly první kapky horké vody, zavzdychal tak hlasitě, že to muselo být slyšet i dole v přízemí, možná až do sklepení.

Pečlivě se namydlil a spláchl, a to nejméně třikrát, aby ze sebe smyl všechnu krev a pot společně s hlínou, listím a malými větvičkami. Stejně pečlivě si umyl i vlasy.

Teprve, když do odtoku netekla špína, vypnul vodu a sáhl po ručníku. S povzdechem se na sebe podíval do zamlženého zrcadla. Musel ho otřít, aby viděl svou tvář a ne jen rozmazané skvrny.

Muže, který na něj zíral, nepoznával. Měl příliš hrubé rysy zvýrazněné tím, jak moc byl vyhublý. Světle hnědé vlasy, které byly trochu do zrzava, mu spadaly do očí a byly příliš dlouhé. Pod modrýma očima měl výrazné fialové kruhy a společně s nosem, na kterém bylo vidět nedávné neošetřené zlomeniny, novými vráskami a rty staženými do úzké linky to vypadalo přímo žalostně. Ani zbytek těla na tom nebyl o nic lépe. Byla mu vidět žebra, měl mnoho modřin a nepočet jizev, nových i starých.

Remus se rychle odvrátil a začal se oblékat. Kouzlem si usušil a učesal vlasy a nad umyvadlem si vyčistil zuby. Ústní voda mu připadala jako kyselina.

Při odchodu vzal pouze košili. Zbytek špinavých hadrů nechal na podlaze, protože věděl, že se o ně postará Krátura.

O mnoho veseleji seběhl do přízemí. Otevřenými dveřmi viděl, jak se Ron a Harry ládují sendviči a malý ošklivý skřet s velkýma očima a plandavýma ušima je obskakuje.

Dveře salonku byly pootevřené a on bez zaváhání vstoupil. Hermiona seděla v pohodlném křesle, nohy měla zkroucené pod sebou a v klíně jí ležela obrovská kniha vázaná ve staré kůži a nadepsaná zlatým písmem.

Vzhlédla, pokynula k pohovce a jídlu na kávovém stolku a usmála se na něj tak hřejivě, že měl pocit, že do pokoje vstoupilo slunce.

„Co to čteš?" zeptal se, když si pohodlně lehl a přes nohy si přehodil deku. V ruce ho hřál šálek čaje a on mlsně pokukoval po mandlovo-karamelovém dortu, tvarohovém, banánovém a třešňovém koláči.

Když si všimla, jak hladově pozoruje sladké, uculila se a nabídla mu.

„To jsou pohádky. Babička mi vyprávěla už od malička spoustu příběhů a mamka mi je později zapsala a nechala svázat," odpověděla mu, když si ukousl velkou porci banánového koláče s čokoládovým krémem.

„Chceš nějaké přečíst?" Remus dvěma mocnými hlty dojedl a prstem nabral zbytek čokolády a až poté souhlasil.

„Rád tě poslouchám. Máš překrásný hlas." Dívka se divoce začervenala, ale obrátila stránky na začátek pohádky.

Vlkodlak odložil talířek, dopil čaj s cukrem a smetanou a zachumlal se do pokrývky. Zívl tak silně, že mu zapraskalo v čelisti, zavřel oči a zaposlouchal se do příběhu.

„Bylo, nebylo…"

~ 6 ~


	3. Chapter 3

3. kapitola

Zdál se mu sen.

Krásný.

Něžný sen.

A muusel to být sen, jinak si to prostě nedovedl vysvětlit.

To, co zažíval, bylo příliš dokonalé, než aby to byla skutečnost.

Seděl na louce poseté květy, cítil jejich vůni a na kůži ho příjemně hřályi sluneční paprsky.

Mezi prsty nervózně žmoulal stébla trávy a stále se kolem sebe rozhlížel, protože věděl, že mu něco chybí. A on to musel najít.

Srdce mu bušiloa jako splašené a ruce se mu silně třáslyi.

Hledal.

Hledal.

Hledal.

A náhle to koutkem oka zaznamenal…

Přicházelai…

Žena tak krásná, že by zastínila samotné andělyi, která byla oblečená v jasně žlutých šatech se vzorem květin, taek podobným těm, kteréco rostlyi kolem nich. A n, nesla v náruči malé děvčátko.

Najednou se dítě začalo dožadovat, aby ho matka položila na zem, a ona poslechla.

Holčička, která mu byla tak známá a tak zoufale po ní toužil, že ho rozbolelo na hrudi, se k němu rozběhla pozoruhodně rychle na svých krátkých nožkách.

Náhle se přistihl, že vstává a roztahuje dychtivě náruč, aby mohl to malé rozkošné tornádo chytit.

Když byla dost blízko, objalbejmul jií, přitiskl k sobě a zhluboka se nadechl sladké dětské vůněi. Zabořil tvář do jejích vlnitých, světle hnědých vlásků a jemně jií políbil na temeno, než se jí zadíval do tváře. Z malého obličeje na něj koukaly dvě zlaté oči, orámované hustými řasami, usmívalyi se na něj plné růžové rtíky, a to, jak rozkošně nakrčila nos jako knoflíček, mu bylo až bolestně známé.

Nerad odtrhnul pohled od děvčátka ve svém náručí a zadíval se na přicházející ženu.

Bylo jasné, že je matkou holčičky.

Bylyi si tak moc podobné.

Ženiny oči měly stejný zlatý odstín očí, její vlasy se stejně vlnilyi až na to, že je měla o něco tmavší, pleť mělyi obě dokonalou jako smetanu, hladkou a bez jediného kazu.

Dokonce postřehl i stejnou darebáckou jiskru, která se jim objevila v očích společně s půvabným úsměvem.

„Remusi," pronesl ženský hlas v jeho snu, ale rty jeho dvou společnic se nepohnuli.

Pevněji k sobě přitiskl dětské tělíčko a natáhl ruku k ženě.

„Remusi, probuď se.," Ttentokrát ucítil dotek na tváři lehký jako letní vánek.

Natahoval se po ženě, na dlani ucítil její prsty, ale unikala mu a dítě se začalo kroutit, aby se dostalo z jeho náručí.

„Remusi Lupine!"

Prudce otevřel oči, několikrát rychle zamrkal a posadil se. Před ním seděla známá žena z jeho snu, ale přitom tolik jiná.

„Hermiono, co se děje?" zeptal se hlasem ochraptělým spánkem. Smutně si uvědomil prázdnotu své náruče. Neměl žádnou malou holčičku.

S námahou potlačil ty bolestné úvahy do pozadí své mysli a zaměřil se na realitu.

Jeho Miney stála nad ním, v ruce držela kouřící šálek, vlasy spletené do francouzského copu jí spadaly až k pasu a byla převlečená do „pracovního". Měla na sobě tmavé džíny, které jí těsně obepínaly dokonale tvarované nohy a oblé boky., Ppánská, citronově žlutá košile jí volně splývala kolem bokůu a několik rozepnutých knoflíčků odhalovalo jasně červené tílko.

Malou nohou obutou ve vysokých teniskách barvy třešní netrpělivě poklepávala na podlahu.

„Profesor Snape se vrátil a prý má důležité informace, profesor Brumbál, profesorka McGonagallová a všichni Weasleyovi tu taky jsou. Vlastně se čeká na tebe a Siriuse." Oopatrně, aby ho nepolila horkou tekutinou, mu podala šálek s lahodně vonící kávou.

Remus szpustil nohy z pohovky a zhluboka si lokl, bylo mu jedno, jestli si popálí jazyk. Potřeboval se probrat zpět k životu.

Dívka si přisedla naproti a zkoumavě si ho přeměřila svýma jantarovýma očima.

„Copak?" muž se na nií slabě usmál a znovu si lokl z hrnku.

„Co se ti zdálo?"

„Proč to chceš vědět?"

„Škubal jsi sebou a párkrát jsi něco zamumlal. Nevěděla jsem, jestli tě mám budit, nebo ne."

„Aha. Vlastně si to příliš nepamatuji," zalhal rychle.

„Tak dobrá. Počkám na tebe v jídelně s ostatními." Hermiona se postavila a téměř tanečním krokem odcházela z pokoje, když jií vyrušil jeho hlas.

„Chceš mít jednou děti? Přemýšlela jsi někdy o tom?"

Zastavila se uprostřed kroku a uplynulo několik vteřin, než se pomalu otočila zpět k němu.

„Děti?" zeptala se tiše a znovu se posadila naproti němu, na opěradlo pohovky.

„Dosud jsem o tom příliš neuvažovala, ale ano, přála jsem si mít děti. Chtěla jsem více než jedno, ale potom, co se stalo, ani nevím, jestli ještě budu moct nějaké mít."

„Bolí to ještě? To, co ti udělali?"

„Ano."

„Nikdy jsi nic neřekla. Nesvěřila ses. Tehdy jsem tě neviděl ani plakat. Myslel jsem, že jsi prostě v šoku, ale ty jsi to nebrečela ani potom, že?"

„Má maminka měla v oblibě jedno rčení od Pobliliuse Syruse. _ „Tvou bolest nářek nezhojí, jen prozradí._" Moc ráda ho říkala všem pacientům. Také jsem si ho oblíbila.," Její oči teď slepě zíraly někam za jeho rameno, když nejspíš vzpomínala na své mrtvé rodiče. Zemřeli těsně po začátku války. Přestože se je Hermiona snažila zachránit paměťovým kouzlem a oni se skutečně chystali k odjezdu do Austrálie, byli zajati jako obyčejní mudlové pod svými novými jmény Monica a Wendell Hollisterovi, vězněni a umučeni k smrti na temných zábavách. Řád a Hermiona se to dozvěděli až o několik měsíců později, když našli jejich znetvořená těla v jednom z úkrytů patřícíchmu Pánovi zZla. Jejich dceru trýznilo pomyšlení, že zatímco rodiče tak dlouhou dobu živořili v žaláři sSmrtijedů, ona žila v přesvědčení, že jsou šťastní na jJihu ve sladké nevědomosti, kdo je jejich jediný potomek, a že vůbec nějakého mají.

„To je jedno," zamumlala nakonec. Při odchodu se na něj znovu otočila. „KTvou košili jsem ti zašila a dala Kráturovi na vyprání. Obyčejná čistící kouzla by nepomohla, jen by to zhoršila. Krev je příliš odolná."

„Jistě. Děkuju," řekl zamyšleně. „Hned tam budu."

Uslyšel klapnutí dveří.

Lupin velkým hltem dopil kávu a s povzdechem se postavil.

Byl zvědavý, jaké informace Severus Snape přinesl. Přestože se nedalo říct, že by byliy velkými přáteli, na rozdíl od Siriuse si ale dokázal Remus dokázal uvědomit své chyby, bývalému spolužákovi se omluvit za vše, co mu Pobertové provedli, a uzavřít jakési velmi křehké příměří.

Rukou si teď uhladil košili a kalhoty, rozhlédl se po světlém pokoji a zadíval se do temných oken.

Odtud viyděl přímo do ztemnělé a zanedbané zahrady plné plevele a starých divoce rozvětvených stromů.

Několika velkými kroky přešel k závěsům a zakryl s nimi ten smutný pohled.

Když už dále nemohl otálet, vyšel z hudebního salonku.

Už z dálky slyšel hlasy členů Fénixova řádu, hluboký, chraplavý Brumbálův a Mollyin vysoký byly nejvýraznější a téměř přehlušilyi vše okolo.

Jídelna na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12 byla stejně ošuntělá, stará a děsivá jako zbytek domu a ani několika denní úsilí Molly Weaslyové a její uklízecí čety nezabránila tomu, aby se člověk neotřásl znechucením, když do ní vstoupil.

V čele dlouhého dřevěného stolu seděl ředitel Albus Brumbál, po jeho pravici byla Minerva McGonagallová, která pozorně naslouchala tomu, co její zaměstnavatel a dlouholetý přítel říkal. Moody, který měl celou levou stranu těla zasaženou znetvořující kletbou, Tonksová, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny a Artur, Ron a Harry, Severus Snape a Hermiona Grangerová seděli na rozvrzané lavici a pronášený monolog více či méně ignorovali.

Matka Weasleyová společně s domácím skřítkem Kráturou pobíhala okolo a kouzly přenášela tácy a mísy s lahodně vonícím jídlem a množstvím džbánů s mMedovým ležákem a tTykvovým džusem na stůl.

Dalším mávnutím její hůlky se před každým objevilyi talíře, příbory a sklenice.

Dvě místa byla prázdná, pro Remuse a Siriuse.

Lupin pokýval, a řekl několik slov na pozdrav a posadil se na své obvyklé místo naproti Hermioně a Snapeovi a zároveň mezi Tonksovou, která po něm házela jeden zbožňující pohled za druhým, a McGonagallovou, vyklepávající prsty rytmické, na nervy jdoucí staccato.

„Ví někdo, kde je Sirius?" zeptal se vlkodlak.

Nesouhlasné mumlání přerušilo zavrzání zadních dveří v kuchyni a za vteřinu se Sirius Black objevil v jídelně.

Remuse napadlo, že jeho přítel už více připomíná toho muže v jeho vzpomínkách. Trochu přibral, takže jeho rysy nebyly tak ostré, tváře neměl propadlé, vlasy si ostříhal k bradě, měl je čisté a učesané a knír a bradku pečlivě zastřižené a upravené.

Oblečení sice neměl podle poslední módy, ale sedělo mu a rozhodně mu nesmírně slušelo, bylo vyprané, vyžehlené a voňavé. Ne jako ty zapáchající hadry z Azkabanu, ve kterých ho Lupin viyděl před několika lety, když se spolu znovu setkaliy.

Měl na sobě bílou košili, u krku trochu rozhalenou, modro-zelený, sametový kabát s abstraktními vzory, hedvábné modré kalhoty a boty, kotníčkové, černé a vypulírované do vysokého, přímo oslepujícího, lesku -, nepochybně práce domácího skřítka.

„Kde jsi byl?" ozývaly se otázky ze všech koutů.

Sirius přešel elegantním krokem ke stolu a posadil se vedle Alastora Moodyho, kde na něj čekal talíř.

„To proberete později. Teď nám, Severusi, řekni, co je nového," vpadl do rozhovoru Brumbál.

„Temný p Pán se dozvěděl o volném místě v Bradavicích a hodlá tam nasadit svého dalšího špeha. Plánuje, že pokud se nepodaří, abyste přijal někoho z řad Smrtijedů, řediteli, použije Imperius na toho, koho zaměstnáte."

Starý muž si zamyšleně promnul bílý plno vous dosahující mu až ke kolenům.

„Pravda je, že jsem něco takového čekal, když Křiklan odmítl dál učit. No, přemýšlel jsem o tom a myslím, že bychom na to místo měli obsadit někoho z Řádu."

„Nikdo z řádu nemá dostačující vzdělání na výuku lektvarů,." nNamítla logicky Minerva.

„Správně. Severusi, drahý chlapče, budeš muset znovu vzít místo lektvaristy. A Remus se opět stane profesorem Obrany proti černé magii. Vezmeš si asistenta, něco jako dozor, aby rodiče ani Ministerstvo nemohlio nic namítat,." obrátil se na vlkodlaka stařec. „Souhlasíš?"

„Bude mi potěšením."

„Koho si má vzít?" zeptala se Ginny, přilepená z jedné strany na Harryho Pottera. Profesor Snape se pouze ušklíbl a zaměřil se na kuřecí stehno před sebou.

„Myslím, že slečna Grangerová bude skvělá volba."

„Cože?!"

„Myslím, že Harry by byl mnohem lepší," namítl Ron a zle se zamračil na Hermionu.

„Samozřejmě, ale pan Potter se neobtěžoval naučit Nitrobraánu a jeho mentální štíty jsou žalostně slabé. Nedokázal by odolat kletbě Imperius ani vteřinu a Pán zZla by ho měl v hrsti,." odsekl Severus.

„Vlastně jsem se už rozhodl. Pokud slečna Grangerová přiíjme, stane se asistentkou profesora Lupina,." přerušil je ředitel.

„Pane, bylo by mi velkou ctí přijmout takovou nabídku, ale ráda bych dokončila své učňovství u madam Pomfreyové. Chci být léčitelka, ne profesorka." Hermionin melodický, něžný hlas byl tichý, ale rozhodný a její zlaté oči se na Brumbála dívalyi jasně a neuhýbalyi jinam.

„Své učení samozřejmě můžete dokončit v Bradavicích. Na ošetřovně bude mnoho práce, zvlášť, když alespoň jedna kompetentní osoba musí vždy zůstat na hradě pro případ zranění. Jen budete také k dispozici profesorovi při hodinách a při přípravě na ně. Budete mít své soukromé komnaty a budete představena jako plnohodnotný člen učitelského sboru."

„Pak tedy, pane, přijímám. Tedy pokud to profesoru Lupinovi nebude vadit."

Remus pohledem vyhledal Miney, malinko se na ni usmál a pokýval hlavou.

„Tedy tohle je vyřešeno. Pokud nemá Severus ještě něco…?" Sstařec se zadíval na mladšího, tmavovlasého čaroděje a pokračoval, až když zavrtěl hlavou. „Pak se můžeme navečeřet a později probrat hlášení z proběhlých bitev."

„Pane?" ozvala se ještě nesměle Hermiona.

„Ano, slečno Grangerová?"

„Mohla bych požádat, aby byl v mém pokoji klavír? Je to pro mě velmi důležité a nemyslím, že bych bez něj tento úkol zvládla."

„To nebude nejmenší problém. Pověřím skřítky, aby to zařídili, a budete ho mít v komnatách. S profesorem se přesunete do Bradavic letaxem zítra brzy po ránu, není bezpečné, abyste jeli Bradavickým eExpresem. Takto budete mít alespoň dostatek času na zabydlení. Žáci přijedou večer okolo sedmé, proběhne zařazování, představím Vás, navečeříme se a pak se budete moci přesunout do svých komnat."

„Proč se vlastně nový učitel začal hledat tak velmi pozdě?" otázal se Artur zvědavě.

„Křiklan mi svůj odchod oznámil teprve nedávno po útoku na několik mudlovských rodin našich žáků. Chtěl jsem nabídnout místo Remusovi už dříve, ale nedávné boje mi v tom dlouho bránilyi."

„Ale teď konec řečí a námitek," pronesl svým majestátnýím burácejícím hlasem při pohledu na nadechujícího se nejmladší sourozence Weasleyovyi, kteří byliy připraveni lobovat za jejich Vyvoleného.

„Budeme jíst," zatleskal rukama a jako na povel se všichni, kromě Severuse, který se už dávno do jídla pustil, natáhli k plným podnosům.

Remus v očích Hermiony Grangerové uviděl ty jiskřičky potěšení, které prozrazovalyi, jak moc se na návrat do Bradavic těší.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sonáta pro padlé_

4. kapitola

Všichni členové Fénixova řádu stáli v obývacím pokoji obklopeni obrovskými koženými kufry, které vypadaly, že své lepší časy už dávno zažily. Byly na nich vyšité iniciály Remuse J. Lupina a Hermiony Jean Grangerové. Na kufrech byla postavená přepravka na kočky, ve které byl uvězněn Křivonožka.

Čekali na domluvenou hodinu, čili na 16:00, kdy se zaktivuje letaxová síť do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel ve Skotsku a nový učitel Obrany proti černé magii a jeho asistentka a učednice madam Pomfreyové se budou moci přemístit na své nové působiště.

15:30

Když Remus vstoupil do místnosti, uvítaly ho pozdravy ze všech koutů ošuntělého pokoje. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley a Ginny Weasleyová seděli na prošoupané pohovce a smáli se Tonksové a jejím změnám obličeje a stále se proměňující barvě vlasů.

Fred a George si špitali v rohu a házeli jeden poťouchlý úsměv za druhým na všechny v místnosti, což značilo brzkou lumpárnu či žertík.

Severus Snape, Albus Brumbál, Sirius Black, manželé Weasleyovi, Alastor Moody a Minerva McGonagallová seděli u kulatého dřevěného stolku, který měl jednu nohu nahrazenou štosem na sebe poskládaných tlustých knih, převážně starých a odrbaných učebnic.

Remus je pozdravil kývnutím hlavy, když kolem nich procházel za poslední členkou organizace, která stála u čerstvě vymeteného krbu s ulomenou krbovou římsou.

Jeho Miney.

Skláněla se k přepravce s kocourem a pokoušela se pamlskem přemluvit smrtelně uraženého Křivonožku ke spolupráci.

Byla oblečená v jednom z nových krásných hábitů od ředitele Brumbála, aby zapadla.

Rukávy měl sněhově bílé a dlouhé až ke kolenům, výstřih byl hranatý a celkem hluboký, orámovaný nádhernou stříbrnou krajkou, živůtek v barvě slonoviny byl na Lupinův vkus příliš těsný a nedával příliš prostoru volné představivosti. Pod prsy byly šaty ohraničeny stejnou stříbrnou krajkou jako výstřih a od ní se šaty rozšiřovaly do bohaté splývavé sukně v nevinné bílé barvě. Jejich dolní lem byl ozdobený výšivkou stonků růží s listy ze stříbrné nitě a velkými rozkvetlými rudými a růžovými květy, které byly zakouzlené, aby opadávaly a znovu rozkvétaly podle nálady.

Přes ramena měla přehozený cestovní plášť ve vínově červené barvě a na něm připnutou brož od profesorky McGonagallové. Tvořil ji květ růže a byla vykládaná drahými rubíny a stonek a list byl ozdobený smaragdy.

Vlasy jí jemně a volně splývaly až k pasu v bohatých zlatohnědých vlnách, na jedné straně měla několik pramenů sepnutých za uchem stříbrnou sponkou.

Nezvykle na sobě měla make-up. Zlaté oči byly orámované tenkou černou linkou a hustými, dlouhými řasami, rty měla zvýrazněné korálově růžovou rtěnkou a světlá pleť jí doslova zářila, jako by pod ní měla ukryté tisíce drobných plamínků.

„Zdravím," Lupin jí jemně stiskl ruku, kterou k němu natáhla, a opětoval jí úsměv.

On sám na sobě měl také nové svršky.

Bílé tričko, černé sako, tmavé džíny a kotníčkové kožené boty, které sice nebyly určeny do terénu, byly ale opatřeny tak kvalitní kůží a tolika kouzly a zaklínadly, že by v nich člověk mohl vyjít na Mount Everest.

I on měl přes široká ramena přehozený cestovní plášť, ale na rozdíl od pláště jeho společnice byl pouze černý, bez jakýchkoliv ozdob či výšivek, a u krku byl sepnut jednoduchou stříbrnou sponou s vyrytým heslem Bradavic.

_Nedrážděte spícího draka._

„Ahoj, Remusi, jak se máš?"

„Jde to. Už něco víte o tom mladém Justinovi Finch-Flecheym?" Starší muž se otočil ke skupině u doslova kulatého stolu.

Profesor Snape se na rozviklané židli otočil, mávl jednou svou elegantní, bílými jizvičkami posetou rukou a upřel na ně černé oči.

„Vypadá to, že mladý pán Finch-Flechey je pod mocnou kletbou Imperius. Zatím jsme mu podali silné uspávací lektvary a blokujeme Znamení zla. Budeme se snažit ho zpod kletby dostat, ale rychlejší by určitě bylo vypátrat a zabít sesilatele."

„Dal nám nějaké informace? Jak se vlastně dostal k Voldemortovi?"

„Podle všeho ho unesli, aby sloužil jako řadový voják. Máme na armádu Pána zla zhoubný vliv."

Dalších několik minut se rozhovor točil kolem útoků a plánování akcí, než je přerušilo hlasité zapraskání z krbu ohlašující aktivování letaxu.

Brumbál vstal a pokynul Snapeovi a Minervě, aby ho následovali. Kouzly dopravil všechny kufry a přepravku do krbu a odeslal je do Bradavic. Nakonec udělil jen několik posledních rad a se svým jiskřivým pohledem a šibalským pohledem se rozloučil s přítomnými.

Zmizel.

„Hmm, Hermiono?" ozvalo se rozpačitě za nimi.

Všechny hlavy se ve stejnou chvíli prudce otočily ke zdroji hlasu.

K samotnému Harrymu Potterovi.

„Co se děje? Celkem pospícháme." Miney mírně naklonila hlavu k rameni a zkoumavě se zadívala na Harryho.

„Mohl bych s tebou mluvit o samotě? Prosím?"

Hermiona hodila jeden rychlý pohled po zvědavé společnosti, než přikývla a společně s ním odešla na chodbu.

„Pospěšte si, drahá. Nemůžeme se zdržet dlouho." Zavolala za nimi profesorka McGonagallová, než sama zmizela v plamenech.

„Tak co se děje?" zeptala se, když se bezpečně zaklaply dveře.

„Já… já jsem se chtěl omluvit za ten včerejšek. Jsi vážně dobrá a na to místo se bezvadně hodíš." Vyvolený se rozpačitě podrbal ve vlasech a pokusil se trochu usmát.

„Díky, Harry."

„Ještě něco," zastavil ji, když se otočila k odchodu.

„Vím, že jsem se poslední dobou choval jako totální vůl ale… Hmm… chci říct, že tě mám rád a moc mi chybí moje nejlepší kamarádka. Než něco řekneš, nech mě prosím mluvit. Když tě před dvěma roky zranili, choval jsem se hrozně. Ty jsi trpěla v bolestech a neříkej, že ne. Slýchával jsem tě křičet, než dala madam Pomfreyová na tvou ložnici tišící kouzlo. A nic jsem s tím neudělal. Nepřišel jsem a nepromluvil jsem si s tebou. Vyčítal jsem ti, že to nedokážeš přejít, jako to dělali ostatní, když je v boji zranili. Asi před šesti měsíci jsem začal mluvit s profesorem Snapem a on mi pomohl pochopit, že jsem se vlastně celou dobu zlobil spíš na sebe než na tebe, že jsi byla slaboch. Nedokázal jsem tě ochránit před něčím tak hrozným, jako je znásilnění a mučení. Svou nejlepší kamarádku. Svou sestru. Nechal jsem Rona a Ginny, aby ve mně jen přiživovali tu zlobu, a všechno jsem si vylíval na tobě a neskutečně mě to mrzí. Chtěl jsem ti to říct už dřív, ale neměl jsem odvahu. Minulý týden jsem požádal Siriuse, jestli by mi nepomohl najít nějaký dárek pro tebe jako omluvu. A včera to přinesl." Harry roztřeseně natáhl dlaň s ozdobnou krabičkou směrem k Hermioně.

Opatrně si ji vzala a odklopila víčko.

Na sametovém polštářku ležel krásný řetízek ze zlata s přívěskem lvice na široké houpačce, která se ve chvíli, kdy ji pohladila konečky prstů, prohnula v zádech, zavrněla jako živá kočka, zamrkala na ni, pohodlně se posadila a pozorně naslouchala.

„To je nádhera, Harry. Nikdy jsem nic takového neviděla."

„Podle Siriuse se to jmenuje nasloucháček. Můžeš jí říct cokoliv a všechno bude soukromé, Pouze v případě, že je vlastník v nebezpečí, upozorní dárce nebo toho, kdo ti může pomoci. A taky začne řvát, když bude hrozit, že si sama budeš chtít ublížit. Jsou to bezpečnostní pojistky, které se nedají obejít. Je to vlastně takový deník, který by se ti snad mohl hodit. A ještě mám pro tebe tohle." Odkudsi vyčaroval velkou tlustou knihu.

„Vím, jak _Historii Bradavic_ miluješ, a tu starou jsi ztratila, tak jsem sehnal jinou. Je to úplně první vydání, podepsané a naprosto nepoškozené. A taky s osobním věnováním ode mě."

Mladý muž několikrát nervózně poskočil na místě, než byl sevřen v pevném objetí štíhlých paží. Nejdřív překvapeně ztuhl, ale pak stisk opětoval. Zhluboka se nadechl vůně mandlí s meruňkami, než se od sebe přátelé odtáhli.

„Ani nedokážu říct, jak moc to pro mne znamená." V očích měla slzy, když si k sobě pevně přitiskla hodnotnou knihu. Několik vteřin bylo ticho, než se na něj rozechvěle usmála a natáhla k němu dlaň s náhrdelníkem.

„Připneš mi ho?"

Harry přikývl, vzal řetízek a za rozmrzelého syčení zlaté lvice jí ho připnul kolem krku. Přívěsek spočinul v údolí mezi prsy, chvíli trvalo, než se uklidnil a bezpečně se uložil k drahocennému spánku.

Z obývacího pokoje se ozvalo zavolání jejího jména. Musela si pospíšit. Dívka už sahala po klice dveří, když se náhle otočila zpět.

„Co kdybych ti napsala?"

„To by bylo doopravdy skvělé. Budu čekat. Dobře?"

„Dobře, Harry. Víš, ještě ti mám co odpouštět, ale taky tě mám moc ráda. A každý den mi chybíš." S tím se rychle obrátila a utekla ke krbu, kde na ni čekal Remus Lupin.

„Je všechno v pořádku? Nestalo se nic?" Něžně jí setřel třpytivou slzu z hebké tváře.

„Všechno je skvělé. Jen jsme s Harrym probrali některé věci z minulosti a myslím, že od teď to už bude jen lepší a lepší, Remusi." Hermiona mu pyšně ukázala knihu a přívěsek.

Lvice ale na vlkodlaka reagovala velmi podivně.

Když ji pohladil, lísala se k němu a vrněla hlasitěji než kdy předtím Křivonožka.

„Myslela jsem, že se ti všechny kočky až na pár vzácných výjimek vyhýbají jak čert kříži. Nožka z tebe šílí," poznamenala brunetka.

„Tak jsme asi našli tu výjimku. Nebo se to prostě nevztahuje na kočkovité šelmy z drahých kovů." Lvice otevřela tlamičku a pokusila se do ní nacpat Lupinův ukazováček. Když se jí to nepovedlo, začala ho alespoň okusovat drobnými zoubky.

„Půjdeme? Máme málo času, než se síť uzavře."

„Jistě."

„Tak tedy dáma první."

~ 5 ~


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonáta pro padlé_

5. kapitola

Remus vyšel z krbu pár vteřin před tím, než se ozvalo slyšitelné lupnutí označující uzavření letaxové sítě do Bradavic. Všichni, Minerva McGonagallová, Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape a Hermiona Grangerová, stáli v kanceláři ředitele školy čar a kouzel a s nimi i dva malí domácí skřítci, kteří se měli postarat o zavazadla.

„Tak jsme tu všichni," pronesl rozjařeně Brumbál. Starý muž se došoural k dřevěnému bidýlku, na kterém si spokojeně hověl zlato-rudý fénix Felix. Ředitel ho jemně pohladil po překrásném peří a dal mu pamlsek, Felix zaskřehotal a vesele se vznesl do vzduchu.

„Náprsteku a Cellie, postarejte se o kufry našich nových zaměstnanců a zaveďte je do jejich pokojů. Remusi, slečno Grangerová, ti to skřítci se o Vás budou starat. Pokud budete cokoliv potřebovat, řekněte Náprstkovi nebo Cellie, vše zařídí. Letax se aktivoval později než jsme plánovali. Nemáme mnoho času tak si zkuste alespoň nachvilku odpočinout."

Lupin s Hermionou přikývli, rozloučili se s ostatními a s pohledem upřeným na nadšené skřítky se vydali ke svým komnatám.

Jejich pokoje byly blízko Velké Síně v severní věži až úplně nahoře. Museli jít přes pohyblivé schodiště, chodbu plnou kouzelných obrazů, které je zdravili, až nakonec zastavili před portrétem vysoké, zavalité čarodějnice s řídkými šedivými vlasy a nesmírně přísným výrazem ve tváři.

„Tohle je Hestie Malinková a její portrét bude hlídat vstup do věže. Heslo je úplněk." Obraz se okamžitě odklopil a Remusovi s Miney se naskytl dokonalý pohled na salónek s černým koncertním křídlem, hořícím krbem a několika pohodlných pohovek v barvě červeného vína. Na každé straně místnosti bylo schodiště, před kterým se třpytil jakýsi štít.

„U vstupu do soukromích komnat pana profesora a jeho asistentky je štítové kouzlo Contago. Zabraňuje vstup nepovolaným osobám. Štít pozná otisk kouzelníkovy magie. Pokud bude chtít pan profesor pustit někoho dalšího, stačí mu dát kouzelný souhlas. Ten bude trvat tak dlouho, dokud mu nebude odebrán nebo nebude mít návštěvník špatné úmysly. Pán vybere, jaké pokoje chce a hůlkou jemně projede štítem. Obě komnaty mají svou koupelnu a malý salonek podobný tomuhle. Také mají ještě jeden soukromí východ vedoucí až k Velké Síni. Podobné štítové kouzlo je i na únikovém východu za obrazem noční oblohy nad Zakázaným lesem. Támhle." malý kostnatý prst ukázal na velké plátno s namalovaným lesem, ve kterém se pohybovali kouzelní tvorové. „Zabraňuje proniknutí osobám, které mají ve svém magickém otisku černou magii a ústí za hranicemi Bradavic odkud se dá bezpečně přemístit. " skřítek se na ně vyčkávavě zadíval velkýma, přímo obrovskýma, očima barvy bahna u Černého jezera. Remus se otočil na Hermionu a pokynul jí, aby si vybrala první.

Pomalu přešla ke vzdálenějšímu schodišti.

„Můžu tenhle?"

„Jistě," Lupin přešel ke vstupu, který zbyl, a oba vytáhli hůlku. Jemně projel třpytícím se štítem, který se velmi podobal vodní hladině, ten okamžitě zareagoval. Zavlnil se, na vteřinu zakalil, zablýskl se jasným světlem a nakonec zůstalo pouze tmavě modré silové pole, které se před ním rozestoupilo jako závěs.

„Náprstek odnese vaše věci do komnat. Chce, pán, vybalit?" skřítek, který se ujmul vedení, před něj dohopkal a podíval se na něj oddanýma očima.

Druhý skřítek nebo spíš skřítka už stála u Hermiony a vzrušeně poskakovala kolem.

„Paní?" zeptala se vysokým pisklavým hláskem.

„Ehm, prosím, vybal mi a… Sehnala bys mi něco k jídlu?" zdálo se, že jeho Miney špatně snášela rozkazování domácím skřítkům.

„Má paní, nějaké přání? Co může Cellie přinést?"

„Nechám to na tobě."

„Cellie se o vše postará." Skřítka nadšeně přikývla, a s lupnutím se odmístila.

„Mohl bys mi, Náprstku, také vybalit a sehnat něco k jídlu?" zeptal se Remus.

„Jistě, Náprstek udělá vše co si pán přeje," Ozvalo se lupnutí a Lupin a Hermiona v pokoji osamněli.

Hlasité zívnutí přerušilo tíživé ticho.

„No, já si pujdu na chvilku odpočinout. Jestli ti to nevadí." Mladá žena se na něj tázavě zadívala.

„Jen klidně běž. Také si odpočinu a musím se připravit na večerní zařazování. Chceš se tady pak sejít?"

„V půl sedmé? Mohli bychom se ještě trochu projít hradem. Moc ráda bych se koukla do knihovny. Potřebuji najít nějaké léčitelské knihy. Jsou v oddělení s omezeným přístupem a teď nedokážu prostě odolat." Sladce se na něj usmála a Remus cítil jak se mu rozbušilo srdce a spotili dlaně.

„To bude skvělé. Tak v půl sedmé."

Hermiona se otočila, vyšla po schodech a vstoupila do svých komnat.

Její salon byl světlý vytapetovaný hedvábnými tmavě růžovými tapetami s obrázky velkých zlatých stromů s velkými květy. Velké pohovky, měkké a pohodlné, stáli uprostřed spolešně s kávovím stolkem z třešňového dřeva naproti ozdobného krbu. Byly zde i knihovny až do posledního volného místečka zaplněné jejími knihami o léčitelsví, lektvarech a obraně proti černé magii.

Díky skřítcčím kouzlům měla Hermiona všechny své věci už vybalené.

Přešla ke dveřím do ložnice, která byla levandulově fialová ozdobená spoustou barevných šátků a korálků, strop byl začarovaný jako noční obloha s měsícem v úplňku a s mraky. Postel z tepaného železa stála pod širokým oknem, měla jemné bílé zaclonky jako nebesa a k tomu odpovídající noční stolky na obou stranách.

Naproti byli otevřené dveře do velké šatny s jejími vybalenými šaty a vystavenými boty. Hned vedle stál kosmetický stoleček se starožitným zrcadlem a její kosmetikou.

Hermiona skopla boty, sundala drahý plášť, ze kterého opatrně vyprostila vzácnou broš se smaragdy a rubíny, kterou uložila do krásné šperkovnice po matce a babičce.

Došla k posledním dveřím v komnatách, které vedli do půvabné koupelny se starodávnou vanou se zlatými nožkami a kohoutky. Na poličce stáli vystavené drahé šampóny a kondicionéry, v křišťálových baňkách koupelové oleje, pěny a mléka, v miskách byly vysypané soly a na háčcích vysel jasně žlutý župan. V mramorovém pultu byli vestavěné dvě umyvadla s drahými mýdli a všude kolem stáli aromatické svíčky.

Hermiona vzdychla blahem, pustila vodu do vany a přidala trochu řůžového oleje a levandulové soli. Neverbálním kouzlem zapálila svíčky, na pult odložila šaty aby je mohla Cellie později vyčistit a odepnula si přívěšek s lvicí, která zrovna hluboce spala a hrudníček se jí pravidelně zvedal.

Když se za několik vteřin ponořila do horké vonící lázně přišlo jí to jako v nebi.

Pečlivě si do dlouhých vlasů vmasírovala šampón, opláchla kouzlem aby se zbavila pěny a nanesla kondicionér. Nechala několik minut působit a než z opakovala kouzlo pro umytí.

Kouzly se zbavila chloupků na svém těle a důkladně si vydrhla každičký kousek kůže.

Kartáčem si vyčistila nehty a na obličej namazala pleťovou masku.

Další hodinu strávila relaxováním a přemyšlením.

Později se pečlivě opláchla a vztala. Zabalila si vlasy do ručníku sebe do měkého žubanu, obula se do papučí, zfoukla svíčky a vešla do ložnice.

Uprostřed místnosti stála Cellie a velké oči měla upřené na dveře koupelny.

„Cellie, jak dlouho tu čekáš?"

„Cellie čeká až bude paní hotová. Cellie se postarala o jídlo, dala ho do salonku a musí uklidit pokje aby byla paní spokojená." Zapištěla skřítka.

„Oh, děkuji." Hermiona se vydala do dalšího pokoje kde už před zapáleným krbem spokojeně ležel Křivonožka.

Její důvěrník se zdál být šťastný a tak ho jen cestou k pohovce podrbala na bříšku, což vyvolalo hlasité předení.

Na stolku byl položený talíř se salátem a plátkem ryby, kousek tvarohového dortu a čerstvá šťáva z pomerančů.

Dívka to do sebe hodila v rekordním čase. Bylo to její první jídlo za celý den. Před odjezdem byla totiž tak nervózní, že by určitě vše vyzvracela ale teď umírala hlady

Při posledním soustu dortu se objevila Cellie.

„Chutnalo paní?"

„Ach ano. Bylo to výborné, děkuji."

Hermiona se chtěla přesunout k šatně aby se připravila na večerní zařazování ale štěněcí oči malého skřítka jí zastavili.

„Nechtěla bys mi pomoct s účesem, Cellie?"

„Povinnost Cellie je aby se postarala o svou paní. Cellie pomůže. Cellie bude moc ráda."

Lusknutím skřítek nechal zmizet špinavé nádobí a vydal se za svou paní.

Miney se posadila na židličku ke kosmetickému stolku a sundala ručník. Záplava vlasů se jí rozprostřela po ramenou až k bokům.

„Paní má krásné vlasy," pronesla Cellie uchváceně. „Cellie se o ně dobře postará."

Cellie si přisunula malou stoličku aby dosáhnula a začala vlasy česat tak dlouho, že uschli a jako lesklý vodopád spadali kolem tváře.

Malými kostnatými prsty začala obratně zaplétat prameny kolem hlavy až mohla vzdadu vytvořit velký květ. Dobrostřed vpletla růžové, fialové, zelené a žluté sametové stužky padající až k pasu.

„Líbí se paní?"

„Je to nesmírně krásné, Cellie. Děkuji." Hermiona se opatrně dotkla účesu než se zvedla. Došla k nočnímu stolku, na kterém měla odloženou svou hůlku a zakouzlila Tempus. Zbívalo jí pouze třičtvrtě hodiny. Musela si pospíšit.

„Teď se potřebuji obléknout. Asi budu potřebovat pomoc, abych se nerozcuchala."

Čarodějnice rozvítila v šatně a postavila se k jednomu z věšáků, zatímco Cellie poskočila a přikývla.

Nakonec si vybrala lehké šaty z hevábí ve slonovinové barvě s našitými korálky na rozevláté sukni.

Opatrně si je za vydatné pomoci skřítky oblékla než se znovu posadila a začala se zlehka líčit.

Jen trochu použila bílé oční stíny, tenké linky a řasenku. Zvíraznila si líce tvářenkou a rty lehce přejela růžovím leskem.

„Podala bys mi prosím můj náhrdelník?"

Skřítka odběhla do koupelny a brzo se vracela s lvicí na houpačce zavěšené na zlatém řetízku.

Dívka si ho nechala připnout a znovu skontrolovala Tempus.

„Cellie, velmi děkuji. Nejsem velmi zvyklá na domácí skřítky. Jen bych chtěla abys věděla, že se za žádnou cenu nesmíš trestat třeba pálit se žehličkou nebo mlátit hlavou o zeď. Pokud bych tě chtěla nějak potrestat, což určitě nebudu, řeknu ti jak. Ano?" otočila se na skřítku Hermiona.

Cellie horlivě přikývla a v očích se jí rozářilo zvláštní světlo.

„Paní je moc hodná. Cellie bude ráda sloužit tak hodné paní. Bude paní ještě něco potřebovat od Cellie?"

„Oh, ne. Teď už nic. Možná tě ale zavolám večer," Skřítka se poklonila a s lupnutím zmizela.

Miney si schovala hůlku do pouzdra vysoko na stehně, kde bylo dokonale skryté, rozloučila se s Nožkou a vydala se do spolešného salonu za Remusem.

Už tam čekal.

Byl oblečený ve slavnostním hábitu barvy bouřlivé oblohy a v botách z dračí kůže. Nesmírně mu to slušelo a Hermiona se musela snažit aby na ní nepoznal, že na něj zírá.

Ale nebyla sama. Remus měl problém utajit reakci svého těla.

„Ehm, ehm. Moc ti to sluší, Miney."

„Děkuju, Remusi," divoce jí zrudli tváře a uhnula pohledem.

„Půjdeme?"

„Jistě," Lupin nabídl mladé ženě paži a vyvedl jí z věže. Museli projít po pohyblivém schodišti kolem Velké Síně až ke knihovně Madam Pinceové. Šli pomalím krokem kolem všech těch polic se starými a vzácními svazky a kolem nich se vznášela vůně kůže a pergamenu.

Došli až do zadního nejtemnějšího koutu, do oddělení s omezeným přístupem kde byly uchovány knihy s nejtemnější magií.

„Co vlastně hledáš?" zetal se Remus, když se Hermiona začala prohrabovat všemi svazky.

„Chci se dozvědět něco o kledbě Combibus Spiritus, ukradnutí duší. Madam Pomfreyová se o ní nedávno zmínila jak se špatně proti ní brání. Chci se na to podívat."

Lupin se k ní přidal a oba začali hledat.

Chvíli jim trvalo než našli objemnou knihu vázanou v černé knize a nadepsanou stříbrným písmem.

_Nejtemnější kledby Středověku._

Dívka jí položila na nejbliší stůl a když skontrolovala, že tam opravdu najde potřebné informace, vytáhla hůlku a kouzlem jí poslala do svých komnat.

Remus skontroloval kapesní hodinky a zděsil se když uviděl že už je 19:05.

„Rychle. Musíme si pospíšit."

Tentokrát téměř běžemi aby se včas dostali do Velké Síně než příjdou žáci.

K profesorskému stolu se dostali 19:10 a bylo to jen tak tak.

Všichni až na profesorku McGonagallovou, která musí doprovodit žáky, už seděli na svých místech a mluvili.

Lupin se posadil vedle Severuse Snapea a Hermiona hned vedle.

Brzy se oba zabrali do rozhovoru, že stratili pojem o čase a probudil je až hluk přicházející z poza velkých zdobených dveří.

Vlkodlak si všiml jak se Hermiona nerózně napřímila, když se obrovské dveře otevřeli. Nejdřív vstoupili starší žáci a po chvilkové pauze se za nimi objevila skupinka prváků vedených Minervou.

Došli až k podii na kterém byla připravena stolička a Moudrý klobouk, zastavili se a netrpělivě postávali na místě.

„Až zavolám vaše jméno, posadíte se na připravenou stoličku a já vám na hlavu položím Moudrý klobouk. Budete zařazeni do jedné ze čtyř kolejí, které se jmenují: Nebelvír, Zmijozel, Havraspár a Mrzimor. Poté se připojíte ke svým spolužákům u kolejních stolů.

Tak tedy začneme.

Clark Addy," malý chlapec se dopotácel k profesorce.

„Hmm, to bude těžké..." zamumlal hlubokým hlasem Moudrý klobouk. Clark se chvěl od hlavy až k patě a byl velmi bledý. Bylo vidět jak si oddychl, když se slavnostně ozvalo: „Havraspár."

Klučina se rozeběhl k jásajícímu stolu a na jeho místo se posadila drobná dívka Deborah Brodyová, která brzy byla poslána do Nebelvíru.

Remus přestal poslouchat a zadíval se na žáky sedící před nimi.

Do reality ho vrátilo žďouchnutí do žeber od Miney.

Brumbál vztal a postavil se k řečnickému pultíku.

„Vítejte, vítejte. Všechny vás vítám do nového školního roku. Pan Filch mě požádal abych znovu připoměl, že vztup do Zakázaného lesa je přísně zakázaný stejně tak není dovoleno pohybovat se po večerce po chodbách.

Také vám chci představit nové členy profesorského sboru. Profesora Remuse Lupina, který bude vyučovat obranu proti černé magii, a jeho asistentku a učednici Madam Pomfreyové, slečnu Hermionu Grangerovou. Profesor Snape bude znovu učit lektvary." Potlesk, který se ozval byl ohromující a trvalo několik minut než se jej Brumbálovi podařilo ztišit.

„A teď... dejte se do jídla, drazí," s tlesknutím se na stolech objevili plné táci s jídlem a po okraj naplněné džbány s dýňovou šťávou.

„Dobrou chuť."

~ 6 ~


	6. Chapter 6

6. kapitola

Na první hodinu Obrany proti černé magii dorazil Remus jen o několik minut před zahájením vyučování. Když otevřel těžké dřevěné dveře a vstoupil do učebny, všiml si, že lavice jsou vyleštěné, prach z polic utřený a tabule omytá. A uprostřed stála Hermiona v jednom ze svých nových hábitů z vínově zbarveného hedvábí a s vlasy, které jí ve velkých hladkých vlnách padaliy až k bokům. Měla zavřené oči a vypadala, jako by nevnímala svět kolem sebe, a tak Remus hlasitě zakašlal.

Vlkodlak si všiml, jak se dívka na několik vteřin napnula jako luk, než se k němu otočila s jemným úsměvem a s jiskřením v očích.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat," prohlásila místo pozdravu.

Lupin se musel zasmát nedočkavému výrazu na její krásné tváři.

„Spala jsi vůbec, Miney?"

„Pár hodin ano. Hrozně se těším." Hermiona ho popadla pevně za zápěstí a dotáhla ke katedře na stupínku. Téměř obřadně ho donutila posadit se na vysokou dřevěnou židli s ozdobnými ornamenty.

„Tak?" zeptala se s nadšeným leskem v očích.

„Tak?"

„No, jak se cítíš? Je to skvělýí pocit být zpět, že?" Ddívka několikrát poskočila na místě, než se šťastně přesunula k lavici v první řadě. Jako spořádaná školačka se posadila na nepohodlnou stoličku, urovnala si hábit a narovnala se v zádech.

Remusovi to připomnělo, jak před několika lety seděla jako studentka na jeho hodinách. Nadšená, inteligentní dívka s jemným předkusem, a divokými vlasy a s nosem poprášeným nespočtemet zlatavýchmi pihami. Byl nadšený, že i dnes našel něco z té dívky v dospělé krásné ženě, do které se tak překvapivě silně zamiloval před mnoha měsíci.

Ještě stále ho poléval studený pot, když si vzpomněl na své pocity. Něco takového cítit k o dvacet let mladší dívce bylo zvláštní i v kouzelnickém světě. Sice ne tak ojedinělé, ale ostatní na to stále nahlíželi zvědavě a někteří i se znechucením.

Remus zatřepal hlavou, aby z ní dostal takové myšlenky, a pohodlněji se zavrtaěl za katedruou.

„Přímo pohádkovýý." Zza úšklebek, který se mu povedl vytvořit, by na něj, byl pyšný i Severus Snape. Pohled mu padl na obrovské hodiny.

„No, je čas. Otevřete brány a vpusťte divou zvěř."

Oba se spořádaně postavili a otočili se ke dveřím.

A právě včas.

Dveře se rozrazily a do učebny začalyi proudit hordy upovídaných studentů šestého ročníku z řad Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu.

„Zdravím vVás.," Remus hlasitě zatleskal a počkal, až se mladí lidé ztišíili.

„Zdravím vVás. Pokud jste včera poslouchali, víte, že mé jméno zní Remus Lupin, a tohle je má asistentka Hermiona Grangerová. Budeme vVás učit Obranu proti černé magii. Kdo mi řekne, co si pod tímto pojmem představujete?"

Několik rukou se váhavě zvedlo, ale Remus vyvolal dívku ustrašeně se krčící v tmavším rohu učebny.

„Jak se jmenujete?"

Dívka váhavě zvedla tvář a Lupin si všiml ošklivých pupínků a spousty jizviček po těch, co už byly vyléčeny. Přesto to byla vcelku pěkná dívka s hustými rovnými vlasy, kterými se snažila zakrýt obličej.

„Já… já jsem…"

„To je Debilka Hnusná," zachechtal se vysoký chlapec s ošklivým úšklebkem.

„Ticho!" zakřičel profesor Lupin a uvolnil svého vlka. Věděl, že se jeho jinak modré oči změnilyi na nepřirozeně žluté, zvířecí a jeho tvář získala na divokosti.

„Jak se jmenujete?" zeptal se mnohem klidněji zrudlé dívky.

„Billie Hellerová,." zašeptala téměř neslyšně.

„Dobře, slečno Hellerová. Řekněte mi, co si představujete pod pojmem Obrana proti černé magii."

„Budeme se učit obranná kouzla?" Remus mohl vidět ty obrovské otazníky v jejích tmavých očích.

„Jistě. Budeme se učit obraná kouzla." Pprofesor přešel k tabuli a velkým rozmáchlaným písmem napsal _Obranná kouzla_. Ale tento nápis okamžitě jej následovalo další heslo: _Černá magie_.

„Ale abychom správně pochopili obraná kouzla, musíme znát to, proti čemu stojíme. Tedy čČernou magii. Požádám svou asistentku o pomoc, slečno Grangerová?" Hermiona za pomoci hůlky přemístila před lavice obrovskou dřevěnou truhlu a vyčkávavě se zadívala na Remuse.

„V této truhle je zavřený bubák. Samozřejmě bych vVás mohl učit zaklínadlo _Ridiculus,_ ale myslím, že v téhle temné době bude mnohem užitečnější naučit vVás vyčarovat patrona. Samozřejmě nemůžeme použít skutečného mMozkomora, proto ten bubák.

Dokáže mi někdo říct cokoliv o zaklínadlu _Expecto__patronum_?"

Studenti byliy zticha, ale jejich zmatené pohledy mluvilyi za vše.

„Slečno Grangerová?"

„_Expecto pPatronum_ vyvolává patrona, buď ve formě štítu, nebo bytosti pro čaroděje činebo čarodějku typickou. Může ho vyvolat pouze nejšťastnější vzpomínka, ze které čerpá svou sílu. Samozřejmě ho nemůže vyvolat někdo, kdo používá temnou magii, patron je čirá bílá magie."

„Ano, přesně tak. Bubák je odrazem našeho strachu, pokud máme strach z mozkomorů, vezme na sebe jeho podobu a my sie budeme moct procvičit zaklínadlo. Bubáka použijeme, abyste viděli, jak patronovo zaklínadlo funguje v praxi. Nejdříve vám to předvedeme my a pak to zkusíte vy." Remus přešel k truhle, pokynul Hermioně, aby přistoupila, oba měli připravené hůlky.

Vlkodlak se postavil k zadní straně truhlye, chytil držadlo víka a pomalu jií začal otvírat. V okamžiku, se objevily dvě kostnaté ruce, za kterými následovalo tělo, oděné do černého pláště.

„Expecto patronum" zvolala dívka a ze špičky její hůlky vytrysklo modré světlo, ze kterého se začala formovat stříbřitě modrá vydra.

Ta začala okamžitě útočit na mozkomora, až ho zahnala zpět a Remus za ním zaklapl víko.

Vydra ale zůstávala.

Vesele se rozeběhla po třídě, mezi studenty, kolem, kterých hravě kroužila, než se zastavila před Lupinem. Několikrát se mu propletla mezi nohama, ovinula se mu kolem krku a něžně mu olízla tvář.

Hermiona se divoce začervenala a její vydra si udělala pohodlí na schodech do kabinetu vzadu v místnosti naproti dveřím.

„Ehm, teď vykouzlím patrona já a pak si to zkusíte vy," pronesl Remus rychle, aby přehlušil trapnost situace. Tentokrát se s jeho zrudlou asistentkou vyměnili a Lupin stál před truhlou.

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, než kývl Miney na znamení, že je připraven, a ta otevřela truhlici.

Lupinův patron, vlk, byl nádherné, stříbřitě modré zvíře s mohutnou stavbou těla, ve kterém se skrývala ohromná síla, které charakterizovalo jak Remuse - člověka, tak i Remuse - vlkodlaka., Patron začalzačal útočit na bubáka, ale jinak než drobná vydra. Vlk se postavil zády k Hermioninuýmu patronovi zády, jako by ho bránil, a trvalo o něco déle, než mohli znovu bezpečně uzavřít truhlici.

Vlk se nejdříve rozhlédl po všech přítomných a zamířil přímo k vydře, ke které si lehl takzpůsobem, že ji pevně objímal a čumáky se jemně dotýkali. Tak zůstali, klidně oddechující, až do chvíle, než se rozplynuli do vzduchu s tichým syčením.

„Vstaňte, odšoupněte lavice ke stěnám a utvořte kruh uprostřed," přikázal Remus přísným hlasem a přerušil tak nestydaténe zírání studentů.

Několik minut se učebnou ozýval jen zvuk šoupání a párkrát i padání židlí, než šesťáci vyplnili příkaz.

„Nejdřív si zkusíte patrona nanečisto a jen tiěm, kterým se povede, ho budou moci vyzkoušet na bubákovimozkomorovi. Začněte!"

„ Komu se povede zaklínadlo provést, dostane pro svoji kolej 100 bodů. Tak se snažte. Nezapomeňte, musíte si vybavit tu nejšťastnější vzpomínku, kterou máte,." volal Remus, když procházel mezi studenty.

Do konce hodiny se nikomu nepodařilo vyčarovat více než pár modrých jisker, jen Billie Hellerové vyklouzl z hůlky tenký pramínek stříbrné energie, a Remus nedokázal skrýt radost.

„50 bodů Nebelvíru za velmi zdařilýí pokus slečny Hellerové. Podařilo se jí vytvořit alespoň část plošného štítu, což je více, než se poštěstilo vám ostatním. Dnes je konec hodiny. Na příště si přečtěte v učebnici 3. až -5. kapitolu. A nezapomněl jsem na vaši poznámku ke slečně Hellerové, pane Sullivane. Připravil jste Zmijozel o 30 bodů a pokud ještě někdy uslyším, jak šikanujete slečnu Hellerovou nebo kohokoliv jiného, přijdete o víc než kolejní body. Šikana je hrubýím porušením školního řádu a může se trestat i vyloučenímhozením ze školy. Odchod!"

Žáci se začali spěšně balit a doslova vyběhli ze dveří, jen slečna Hellerová zůstala a váhavě přistoupila ke katedře.

„Pane?" špitla potichu s pohledem upřeným na svoje boty.

„Jak vám mohu pomoct, slečno Hellerová?" zeptal se unaveně profesor.

„Chtěla jsem se zeptat, jestli by byla nějaká možnost doučování. Minulýí rok miy obrana šla velmi špatně, NKÚ jsem sice měla _Nad oOčekávání_, ale to byla spíše náhoda, dobréých otázkyek."

„Jistě, to nebude problém. Přijďte dnes před večeří a domluvíme se. Teď ale utíkejte na další hodinu, nebo přijdete pozdě."

„Děkuju, pane profesore. Na shledanou, slečno Grangerová," zakřičela od dveří mladá dívka.

„Na shledanou," zavolala za níí Hermiona s úsměvem, než se otočila k Remusovi.

„Bylo to zajímavé, že?"

„To bylo. Hlavně ta část s našimi patrony,." pronesl potichu. Náhle se dala atmosféra v učebně krájet nožem. Miney zrudla až po kořínky vlasů a Lupin, ač se snažil, seč mohl, na tom nebyl o nic lépe. Pomalu k ní přistoupil a uvěznil jií mezi svým tělem a stolem. Dával si ale velmi dobrý pozor, aby se nevyděsila;, bylo až strašidelně snadné jí takto připomenout nepříjemný zážitek z doby před dvěma roky.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš. Prostě si lehli vedle sebe."

„Teď lžeš. Sama jsi řekla, že patroni zrcadlí a charakterizují svého stvořitele. Nemůžou se sami rozhodovat. Můj vlk tě chránil, dělal to, co chci já. Chci tě chránit až do konce života. A ty… chceš mě políbit, Miney?" zašeptal jí Remus do ucha.

„Remusi…"

„Já tebe ano. Už velmi dlouho. Už od chvíle, kdy jsem si uvědomil, že z té roztomilé malé vševědky vyrostla nádherná, inteligentní žena. Chci tě políbit už od chvíle, kdy v tobě můj vlk našel svou družku. Chci tě od chvíle, kdy jsem se do tebe zamiloval."

„Já to cítím stejně, ale…"

„Ale co?" naléhal muž.

„Remusi," jednu svojií malou ručku položila na širokou hruď, přímo na místo, kde je srdce, a zadívala se mu přímo do očí. „Nikdy jsem nebyla s mužem. Myslím, předt tím, než mě… mě znásilnili. Neznám… Nevím, co mám dělat. A nechci nic zkazit, nechci zkazit to, co už máme. Netuším, jestli bych byla kdy schopná víc než tě políbit. "

Remus věděl, že kdyby při hodině neuvolnil svého vlka, nikdy by se neodvážil k takovému rozhovoru. Příliš se bál odmítnutí.

Ale teď děkoval Sullivanovi za ten blbýí vtípek.

A děkoval svému vlkovi, že převzal kontrolu.

„Polibky mi stačí."

„Ale na jak dlouho?"

„Na tak dlouho, jak bude třeba. Klidně navždy. Když to navždy bude s tebou.

Políbím tě, nebudu chtít víc, věříš mi?"

„Samozřejmě, že ti věřím."

Lupin se pomalu sklonil k jejím rtům, první dotek byl lehounký jako motýlí křídla. Jen letmé otření rtů.

Když ale dívka zapletla prsty do jeho vlasů a stoupla si na špičky, aby mu byla blíž, přitlačil svá ústa na její mnohem tvrději a vášnivěji.

Mohlo to trvat jen pár minut nebo celé roky, ale jim to bylo jedno.

Byl to jejich první polibek.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sonáta pro padlé_

7. kapitola

Dotek jejich rtů poslal do Remusova těla tisíce malých elektrických výbojů, které ho donutili se zachvět od hlavy až k patě. Pevně ji objal kolem drobného těla a přitiskl své tělo na její měkké křivky. Její sukně se mu zamotala kolem nohou, když se k ní více naklonil.

A přestože netoužil po ničem víc než jí vyzvednout na učitelský stůl a pomilovat se s ní, ovládal se. Slíbil jí, že na to půjdou pomalu a Lupin nehodlal nic ze svého slibu porušit. Nehodlal jí ani za nic ztratit.

Dalším polibkem pohltil její zasténání a zabořil ruku do jejich hustých vlasů.

Trvalo několik vteřin, než se od sebe odtrhli a byli schopni myslet.

„Za jak dlouho máme hodinu?" zeptal se zastřeným hlasem, které znělo spíše jako vrčení a zadíval se jí do zamlžených jantarových očí.

„Oh… asi za 2 minuty, myslím." odpověděla trochu zmateně. Remus jí jemně odhrnul z tváře několik zbloudilých kadeří barvy připomínající karamel.

„Už nebudeme mít čas si o tom pořádně promluvit, ale, Hermiona," něžně jí pohladil po zrudlé tváři a zadíval se jí do jantarových očí ztmavlých právě prožitými okamžiky. „Miluju tě. Miluju tě více než cokoliv a kohokoliv na světě. Jsi druhá polovina mé duše a vlk ve mně v tobě našel družku. Nevím, jestli je to u tebe stejně silné…" slyšela tu nevyřčenou otázku a její pohled získal na rozhodnosti.

„Cítím to naprosto stejně. Miluju tě, Remusi."

Lupin ucítil, jak se mu srdce rozbušilo jako zběsilé. Tolik dní si představoval tato slova a dlouhé noci snil o tomto okamžiku.

A náhle byl zde a poslouchal, jak vyznání její lásky k němu vychází ze rtů zarudlých a nateklých od jeho polibku.

S povzdechem, který vyjadřoval nesmírnou úlevu, se čelem opřel o to její a zavřel oči. Ucítil, jak ho začala pravou rukou jemně výskat ve vlasech a levou ho hladila po zádech, vytvářejíc uklidňující kruhy.

„Merline, děkuju." zašeptal, než se od ženy odtáhl. „Dobře. Tak, no, musíme si promluvit. Co kdybychom se sešli večer? Můžu tě pozvat na večeři do Prasinek?"

„To by bylo skvělé. Půjdu moc ráda."

„Skvěle," zopakoval, než jí ještě naposledy políbil do koutků úst, prohrábl jí dlouhé vlasy a odstoupil od ní, snažíc se zakrýt důkaz svého vzrušení.

Bylo to právě včas.

Náhle se dveře rozrazily a do učebny začali proudit prváci, natěšeni na svou první hodinu obrany proti černé magie.

Remusovi trvalo nějakou dobu, než ze sebe dokázal setřepat to omámení z jejich polibku a začít učit.

O pauze na oběd mu Miney věnovala několik šťastných úsměvů a jeden či dva zasněné polibky.

Zbytek vyučování mu mysl halila mlha a nevnímal příliš mnoho z toho co se dělo a co mu žáci a kolegové říkají.

Jen se stále musel ovládat, aby na Hermionu, na svoji Hermionu, nezíral jako zamilované štěně a nedotýkal se jí. Její hebké pleti, zářivých vlasů nebo červených, plných rtů. Musel se ovládat, aby jí neobjal kolem štíhlého pasu a nepřitiskl jí k sobě.

Kolem čtvrté jí konečně mohl doprovodit k jejím komnatám, domluveni, že se za dvě hodiny sejdou a půjdou do Prasinek, na večeři k Děravému kotli.

Remus rychle vyběhl do svých pokojů, strhával ze sebe košili a zaúkoloval Náprstka, aby zařídil k večeři vše potřebné a přitom mu na obličeji zářil úsměv, který všem říkal jak moc je šťastný.

Když byl nahý, stoupl si pod sprchu a nechal na sebe dopadat horkou vodu, která ho nesmírně uklidnila.

Cítil se jako puberťák připravující se na první schůzku. Ale nebylo se čemu divit. Ať to bylo smutné, až k pláči, mohl spočítat své schůzky a návštěvy své ložnice na prstech jedné ruky.

Téměř maniakálně si drhnul kůži, až byla ruda, místy se poškrábal do krve a vlasy si skoro vytrhal.

Když vylezl ven, vyčistil si zuby třikrát, aby si byl naprosto jistý, že mu nepáchne z úst. Pročesal vlasy a pečlivě se oholil.

Teprve po takové očistě se cítil připraven na setkání s Hermionou.

Vybral si oblečení tak pečlivě, jako nikdy v životě a boty si dobrou půl hodiny leštil do oslepujícího lesku.

Už chtěl vyrazit, když se před ním s hlasitým lupnutím, které znělo jako výstřel z mudlovské pistole, zjevil Náprstek.

Skřítek se poklonil tak hluboko, že se svýma plandavýma ušima dotýkal země a než promluvil, několikrát poskočil na místě.

„Náprstek zařídil večeři u Děravého kotle pro pána a jeho společnost." zapištěl.

„Skvělé. Nesmírně ti děkuji, Náprstku," Remusově hlase zazněla nekonečná vděčnost, přesně taková jakou cítil i v srdci. Nervózně si popotáhl límeček naškrobené košile, než si přichytil venkovní plášť pod krkem svou stříbrnou sponou.

„Co myslíš? Jak vypadám?"

„Pánovi to velmi sluší. Pán se bude určitě líbit."

Lupin roztržitě přikývl, máchnul svou hůlkou a v rukou si vykouzlil pugét květin.

Anglické růže, hvozdík, netýkavka, sivutka, vlčí mák, fremontie, lagestrémie, hvězdník, nerine, tritelea, šeřík, hrachor, wistárie.

Květiny vytvořili překrásnou kytici, která omamně voněla a vypadala jako od profesionála.

Muž na ní upravil stuhu v barvě jasného slunce, oprášil si oblečení a pomalím krokem vyšel ze svých soukromých komnat.

Několik minut po jeho příchodu do společného salonku přišla i Hermiona.

Zatajil se mu dech z toho, jak byla krásná.

Její šaty byly s dlouhými, širokými rukávy v barvě půlnoční oblohy s hvězdami zakouzleným tak aby jemně blikali přesně jako ty pravé. Boty bez podpatků ve stejné barvě a stříbrný plášť sepnutý broží s kamenem lapis lazuri.

Když na něj pohlédla nádhernýma jantarovýma očima, usmál se na ní tak zářivě, že ve vteřině zčervenala rozpaky.

Trvalo jí jen vteřinku, než mu úsměv oplatila a přešla k němu.

„Jsi krásná," zašeptal uctivě a jemně se otřel o její rty svými ústy.

„Děkuju, taky ti to velmi sluší."

Remus si nikdy nepřipadal atraktivně. Byl starý, vyhublí, ve tváři měl spoustu vrásek a to nejdůležitější. Byl vlkodlak.

Někdo kdo se každý měsíc za úplňku mění v běsnící monstrum, nebyl přitažliví.

Ale náhle se cítil jako pohledný muž v nejlepších letech.

„Tohle je pro tebe." Podal jí velkou kytici a s radostí pozoroval, jak se jí rozsvítili oči nadšením.

„U Merlina, Remusi. Ta je přenádherná." Hermiona zabořila tvář mezi vonící rozkvetlé květy. „Nikdy jsem ještě nedostala tak krásnou."

„Budu ti nosit květiny každý den a vždy hezčí než ty předtím. Slibuji."

Na to neměla mladá žena co říct a tak se jen znovu usmála a zavěsila se do nabízené paže.

Květiny předala Cellie, kterou zavolala, aby jí mohla dát do vázy.

Pomalým krokem prošli hradem, až se dostali na stromy lemovanou cestu vedoucí do Prasinek.

Remus zatoužil po tom, aby mohl tuhle chvíli, to jak do sebe zavěšeni šli pod jasnými hvězdami, noční vzduch provonění posledními jarními dny a ticho přerušované hudbou cvrčků, zastavit.

Nikdy nic takového necítil a pochyboval, že se mu to bez Hermiony, ještě stane.

Byl prostě v ráji.

Tiše si povídali a smáli se celou cestu.

Za necelou čtvrt hodinu dorazili na hranici vesnice překypující životem, došli k Děravému kotli a po krátké rozmluvě s majitelem byli usazeni do soukromého salonku, ve kterém kromě dřevěného stolu, dvou židlí a krbu, byli ještě vysoké svíčky a kouzlem očarované housle, které sami od sebe hráli.

Remus od ženy svého srdce převzal plášť a společně se svým ho pověsil na háčky na dveřích. Ještě zakouzlil dvojité kouzlo Privatus než se posadil k Hermioně.

V okamžiku se před nimi objevilo na talíři jídlo a v křišťálových sklenkách červené víno, housle začali hrát tichou romantickou skladbu a krb jasně vzplál.

V příjemném tichu se najedli a teprve až když zmizeli zbytky, se na sebe zadívali.

„Tak…" zamumlala po chvíli Hermiona s rudými tvářemi.

Remus vzal do své velké ruky tu její malou, kterou měla položenou na stole a jemně jí začal hladit palcem.

„Chci, aby si věděla, že tě nikdy nebudu do něčeho nutit. Jsi mi příliš drahá než abych vůbec riskoval tvou ztrátu. Ze všeho nejvíce chci být do své smrti vedle tebe, držet tě za ruku a cítit tvou vůni."

„Ale co když nikdy nebudu připravena jít dál než k polibkům?"

„Tak nebudeš. To, že bych se s tebou mohl milovat, dotýkat se tě a líbat tě bez zábran by bylo opravdu skvělé, ale není to pro mne to nejdůležitější.

Já miluji tebe, tvou mysl a duši, ne jen tvé tělo.

A stejně jako se ty bojíš tohohle, já mám hrůzu z toho, že by sis jednou uvědomila, jak velká jsem zrůda."

„Ty nejsi zrůda!" vykřikla zuřivě.

„Jsem hříčka přírody. Každý úplněk se za hrozných bolestí proměním v obrovského vlka,

v monstrum. Jako vlkodlak nedokážu myslet na nic jiného než jídlo, sex a zabíjení. To že pravidelně piji vlkodlačí lektvar, my navrací pouze zlomek mého lidského já. Jen málo se dokáži ovládat, když jsem v klidu, ale pokud mě cokoliv rozzuří, začnu běsnit."

„Tvoje lykantropie jen jedna tvoje stránka, Remusi. Bylo by mi fuk, i kdybys ses proměňoval do sedmihlavého draka každou noc.

Miluji tě tak moc až mě to občas děsí."

„Proč tě láska děsí, Miney?"

„Je válka. Všude okolo lidé umírají. Co když jednou půjdeš do boje, ze kterého se už nevrátíš? Možná ti to bude připadat přehnané, ale nemohla bych bez tebe žít."

„Není to přehnané. Kdyby se ti něco stalo a zemřela by si, následoval bych tě. Nepřežil bych bez tebe, jsi pro mě jako kyslík. Jsi slunce mojí existence."

Remus svou dívku zatahal za ruku a tak jí donutil vstát, obejít stůl a posadit se mu na klín.

V jeho náručí, schoulená pod jeho rukama se zdála tek nesmírně malá, drobná a křehká až ho zabolelo u srdce a sám sobě přísahal, že nikdy nikomu nedovolí, aby na ni vztáhl ruku.

Nikomu, ani Pánovi Zla, nedovolí, aby jeho Miney ublížili.

Nikdy.

~ 4 ~


End file.
